


Pajęcze dziecko

by Underthewater2016



Series: Superfamily [6]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Gay Parents, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Young Peter, Young Peter Parker, minatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tony i Steve jak wszyscy rodzice, potrzebowali raz na jakiś czas chwili wytchnienia.





	Pajęcze dziecko

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :*

Tony i Steve jak wszyscy rodzice, potrzebowali raz na jakiś czas chwili wytchnienia. Dnia lub dwóch, gdy na powrót mogli być tylko we dwoje. Nie myśleli wtedy o pracy i obowiązkach superbohaterów. Cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, zachowując jak zakochane nastolatki, którym w głowach nie było nic poza amorami. 

W takie dni zostawiali Petera pod opieką najbliższych przyjaciół i lecieli na Karaiby, cieszyć się swoim małżeństwem.

Ich synek znał dobrze wszystkich Avengersów i nigdy nie robił problemów, gdy miał na jakiś czas zostać pod opieką, któregoś z nich. Zwłaszcza, że Jarvis zawsze miał oko na małego berbecia i w nagłych wypadkach szybko interweniował, w razie potrzeby kontaktując się bezpośrednio z Tonym. 

Peter uwielbiał wszystkich swoich wujków i ciocie. Najbardziej jednak upodobał sobie Thora i ku wielkiemu przerażeniu obu ojców, Lokiego. Obaj Asgardcy bogowie okazali się jednak idealnymi opiekunkami. Bracia dopełniali się wzajemnie, szybko ukrócając swoje idiotyczne pomysły. A pod czujnym okiem Natashy, zachowywali się niemal wzorowo. No, może nie licząc zabawy w "jak nauczyć niespełna roczne dziecko, kopania dup najeźdźcom z kosmosu". Steve nadal boczył się o to na Widow. 

Tej nocy Peter też miał zostać pod opieką wujków. Steve i Tony obchodzili swoją rocznicę, którą zdecydowali się uczcić kolacją we dwoje, a później nocą w jakimś egzotycznym hotelu, z szampanem, muzyką i z kąpielą w jacuzzi w tle. 

Kapitan przezornie tym razem przed wyjazdem przygotował się na ewentualne głupie pomysły Czarnej wdowy i dwójki bogów, zabraniając im jakichkolwiek zabaw, mogących narazić zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne dziecka. 

Jakież więc było zdziwienie, gdy po powrocie do domu, zastał go tak niespodziewany widok. Jego kochany synek siedział sobie grzeczniutko na fotelu, karmiony przez mechaniczne ramię jakąś gęstą, zieloną i znając Jarvis'a zapewne bardzo zdrową breją. Nie to jednak było dla Steve'a dziwne. Spędził na tyle dużo czasu ze swoim mężem, że takie widoki stały się dla niego czymś tak codziennym i normalnym, że nawet nie mrugnął na to okiem. To, co w tym całym obrazku było szokujące, to trzy ogromne kokony, wiszące nad małym Peterem. A żeby tego było mało, te kokony, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn miały ludzkie rozmiary, a z ich końców wystawały trzy zbulwersowane i zaskoczone twarze opiekunów jego małego synka.


End file.
